Many forms of visual dysfunctions are believed to have their genesis early in life; however, early detection and correction of these problems can permit optional visual functioning to develop. With Neuroscientific Corporation's experience in manufacturing computers for electrophysiology testing, and Drs. Hainline, Grose-Fifer and Zemon's experience in infant testing, we propose to develop an innovative general purpose infant vision tester which has the following capacity: 1. Features: electrophysiology testing. 2. Benefits: objective data from subject visual evoke potential. Our method will be to compare our data with published reports from "laboratory settings". The long-term objectives of this proposal are to establish new techniques for evaluating and diagnosing disorders in infant vision using a single system.